Sombres désirs
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré DMC, avant de se rendre à Port Royal, Beckett fait une visite qui va lourdement changer le destin de plusieurs personnages….


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle histoire assez chaude qui va vous montrer deux personnages familiers sous un jour inhabituels, mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Sombres désirs**

Cutler Beckett, Lord Beckett désormais, plissa les yeux alors que son navire approchait de l'embouchure de la rivière Pantano. Mercer, son fidèle acolyte et sanglant homme de main, posa un regard froid sur lui.

« Je peux me rendre dans ce bayou seul, vous pouvez être certain que je vous la ramènerai Lord Beckett, qu'elle le veuille ou non. »

D'un geste élégant, Beckett sucra son thé et répondit sans le regarder.

« Justement Mr Mercer, vos méthodes font sans aucun doute des merveilles sur les hors la loi et les brigands de bas étage mais il semblerait que cette fois, l'affaire exige du doigté. »

Mercer regarda le bayou d'un air de doute.

« Pardonnez-moi Lord Beckett, mais quelles précautions faut-il prendre avec femme indigène et superstitieuse qui vit dans un endroit pareil ? »

Un petit ricanement suffisant secoua le corps de Becket et il sourit.

« Elle n'est pas une indigène Monsieur Mercer, elle est beaucoup plus que cela. »

Mercer attendit et Beckett sourit.

« Une connaissance de Sparrow, d'ailleurs c'est pas son intermédiaire que je l'ai connue. Seulement, cet imbécile n'a sans doute pas compris qui elle était.

- Une sorcière ? Demanda Mercer d'un ton détaché.

- Mieux que cela Mr Mercer, bien mieux. Sourit Beckett. Faites mettre une chaloupe à la mer, vous seul m'accompagnerez, je préfère que la plupart des hommes ignorent le but de ma visite. »

**()()**

Mercer et Beckett firent le trajet en silence. L'homme de main avait compris depuis longtemps que son ambitieux maitre n'aimait pas à parler plus que nécessaire. Finalement, Beckett lui désigna une maison perchée dans les arbres à la fenêtre de laquelle brillait une unique bougie.

« C'est ici, approchez la chaloupe et attendez moi. »

Mercer tiqua mais se rassura lorsque Beckett mit la main sur son pistolet.

« Ne montez sous aucun prétexte Mercer, à moins que je ne vous en donne l'ordre explicite. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Parfaitement Lord Beckett. » Répondit Mercer d'un ton maussade, mécontent de se voir écarté.

Après cette dernière mise en garde, Beckett grimaça et commença à gravir l'escalier de bois qui menait à la maisonnette. Il frappa une fois, puis pénétra dans la pièce.

**()()**

Une moue dégoutée échappa au Lord à la vue du désordre et de la crasse qui régnaient dans la pièce et il s'inclina devant son unique occupante.

« Cutler Beckett, susurra cette dernière, cela fait des années.

- Tia Dalma, la salua Beckett. Oui, en effet, des années et je suis Lord désormais. »

Un sourire dévoila les dents teintées de noir de la sorcière et elle se pencha sur sa table.

« Qu'es-tu venu chercher en ces lieux Lord Beckett ? »

Beckett sourit, égale à son souvenir, Tia Dalma allait droit au but ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Des renseignements dans un premier temps, un accord si vous êtes intéressée. »

Tia Dalma se cala dans le siège de bois qu'elle occupait et qui avait tout d'un trône puis le dévisagea.

« Il me semble que notre précédent accord t'as été plus bénéfique qu'à moi Cutler. Souligna-t-elle avec un regard sans équivoque sur la tenue du Lord.

- Et il me semble quant à moi que vous avez la mémoire courte, ne vous ai-je pas prouvé ma reconnaissance comme vous l'aviez exigé ? » Lui demanda Cutler, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tia s'ébroua d'un air languide.

« C'était plaisant. »

Un sourire prétentieux éclaira le visage du Lord mais elle poursuivit.

« Et ça m'a couté Jack ! »

Beckett passa négligemment son mouchoir parfumé sous son nez et répondit.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, rien ne vous retient de passer un nouvel accord avec moi. »

Tia le dévisagea avec intérêt.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Davy Jones, j'aimerai connaitre l'emplacement de son cœur. »

Tia Dalma sursauta, surprise.

« Le cœur de Davy Jones est enfermé dans un coffre, nul ne sait où il se trouve, pas même moi. Pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu ? »

Cutler s'empara d'une pince de crabe et commença à jouer avec elle tout en fixant la sorcière.

« J'ai passé dix longues années à étudier les légendes, dix longues années avant que la promesse que tu m'avais faite ne se réalise. On dit que Davy Jones est immortel et qu'il règne sur les océans.

- Il ne devrait pas ! Riposta Tia Dalma avec colère. L'océan ne devrait pas être à lui, il a perverti sa mission. »

Beckett sourit légèrement à ces mots qui confirmaient ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis qu'il s'intéressait de plus près à l'histoire de Jones.

« On raconte qu'il s'est arraché le cœur, à cause d'une femme qui était la mer elle-même.

- Il ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre sans elle, alors, après qu'elle ne soit pas venue au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné, Davy Jones s'est arraché le cœur et l'a enfoui dans un coffre ! »

Beckett la fixa.

« Et où est ce coffre ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Pourtant, il me semble que vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, Calypso. » Susurra Beckett.

Tia Dalma sursauta et ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans les iris glacés de Beckett.

« Que savez-vous ? »

L'homme se pencha vers elle et souffla.

« Je sais tout, excepté l'emplacement du coffre. C'est ce que je suis venu chercher.

- Même si je le savais, tu sais qu'il faut me payer ! »

Un sourire aussi gracieux que forcé aux lèvres, Beckett répondit.

« Réfléchissez, une fois Davy Jones sous mes ordres, je pourrais faire en sorte que le chant des Pirates retentisse. Une occasion en or pour Calypso d'être enfin libérée de sa prison. » Expliqua t'il en balayant la pièce du regard.

Tia Dalma le dévisagea.

« Tu sembles en savoir long sur le sujet.

- J'ignore les éléments les plus importants, comme l'endroit où se trouve le cœur et celui où doit se réunir la Confrérie. »

Tia passa derrière lui et lui caressa la joue.

« Ambitieux Cutler.

- Où se réunissent-ils ? Qui sont ses membres ? Demanda le Lord, un éclat avide dans le regard.

Tia le fixa.

« Si je te le dis, qu'est ce qui t'empêchera de les tuer avant qu'ils me libèrent ?

- On dirait que nous avons un accord, comment trouver le cœur ? » Rétorqua Beckett.

Tia Dalma se pencha vers lui, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme.

« Cela fait longtemps Cutler, dis à ton chien de garde de rester où il est et je te dirais ce que tu désires connaître une fois que tu m'auras payée. »

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Beckett la fixa.

« Mercer ne bougera pas tant que je ne lui en donnerai pas l'ordre, quant au paiement, serait ce présomptueux de dire que ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous intéresse ?

- Tu es beaucoup de choses Cutler, à commencer par vaniteux, mais je saurais me contenter de ce que tu m'offres. » Répondit Tia avant d'empoigner d'une main ferme l'entre jambe de Beckett.

Le lord lui sourit, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ? » Souffla-t-il.

Les doigts sales de Tia désertèrent son entrejambe pour se poser sur son cou à la blancheur immaculée.

« Tu as aimé la dernière fois… »

Beckett ne répondit pas et elle se redressa.

« Rejoins-moi dans la pièce voisine dès que tu seras prêt. »

Le lord la regarda tandis qu'elle se mouvait avec sensualité vers la porte et se leva.

« En souvenir de notre rencontre ? » Demanda-t-il avant de la suivre.

**()()**

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était encore plus sale que l'autre et Beckett retint un haut de cœur à la vue des draps déchirés et maculés de taches sombres. Tia se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

« Bien loin de ce que tu possèdes grâce à moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Beckett ne répondit pas et elle glissa sa main le long de son gilet brodé.

« Enlève-le.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de la part d'une femme.

- Mais toi et moi nous savons que je suis plus qu'une simple femme, »répondit Tia Dalma en frôlant sa bouche de sa sienne.

Beckett la fixa et commença à se défaire avec lenteur de son vêtement, Tia l'observa, le corps tendu et glissa une main le long de sa chemise blanche.

« Continue. »

Torse nu, Beckett lui fit un sourire sardonique et elle caressa du bout des ongles son torse glabre jusqu'à son bas ventre. Cutler inspira profondément, troublé par la femme crasseuse.

« Allonge-toi, » souffla Tia.

Cette fois, il ne protesta pas et se coucha sur le lit dur de Calypso.

Tia, jupes relevées, le chevaucha et il sentit son sexe contre son fut.

« Tu vas adorer. Susurra Tia d'une voix remplie de promesses.

- Je n'en doute pas, » haleta Beckett.

La femme caressa son torse tandis qu'il écartait son corsage et dévoilait sa poitrine d'ébène. Les mains de Cutler se refermèrent sur les deux globes de chair et Tia rejeta le visage en arrière.

« C'est dommage, souffla-t-elle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Que de telles mains servent plus à ôter la vie qu'à caresser. »

Cutler frémit alors qu'elle glissait ses mains le long de ses bras et le forçait à les relever. Tia se pencha sur lui et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau tandis que ses aréoles sombres caressaient son torse. Cutler ferma les yeux et elle sourit.

« Tu vas adorer », répéta-t-elle avant de refermer des fers aux poignets de Beckett.

Le Lord rouvrit brusquement les yeux et la toisa.

« Il me semblait vous l'avoir dit, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à se laisser dominer. Par qui ce soit. »

Tia ne sembla pas l'entendre et tira sur les fers avant de les attacher à la barre de bois qui surplombait son lit et que Beckett avait cru faire partie du désordre ambiant. Les bras ainsi immobilisés, le lord poussa son bassin vers le haut dans l'espoir de soulager sa souffrance.

Tia se dégagea et se redressa.

« Personne ne domine Calypso, Cutler. »

Sans attendre la réponse du lord, elle défit sa ceinture et dévoila le sexe turgescent du Lord.

« Et ça ne semble pas te déplaire de trouver ton maitre pour une fois. » Susurra-t-elle.

Beckett ne répondit pas et elle posa ses lèvres sur sa hampe dressée. Il gémit lorsqu'elle l'engloutit d'une seule bouchée, ses dents griffant légèrement la chair fragile de son sexe. La langue chaude de Tia effaça la morsure et il tira sur ses chaines, impatient de la posséder.

« Pas encore. » Lui déclara-t-elle en se rejetant en arrière.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Beckett la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans la pièce. Il retint son souffle à la vue du cierge de cire noire qu'elle arborait. Les yeux dans les siens, Tia l'alluma et Beckett tira sur ses liens.

« Auriez-vous comme projet de me faire payer la marque de Jack ? Demanda-t-il avec aplomb.

- Je n'ai que faire de Jack, mon ambitieux Cutler. »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle le chevauchait de nouveau et son sexe se tendit vers sa moiteur inaccessible. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle frôla son torse de son cierge brûlant et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, son sexe durcit encore. Tia laissa couler de la cire chaude le long de son ventre et il frémit.

« Si nous concluons un accord, ce sera selon mes règles Cutler. » Précisa Tia.

Le Lord gémit en réponse alors que la langue de la sorcière suivait les sillons de la cire chaude. Il frémit lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur ses tétons. La cire chaude qui coulait sur eux lui procura une sensuelle souffrance et il poussa un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur eux pour les pincer.

Il tira de plus belle sur ses liens, le sexe gonflé de désir, prêt à exploser, mais elle le délaissa à nouveau. Là, la sorcière se mit nue et elle plaqua sa bouche charnue contre ses lèvres.

« Donne-moi du plaisir Cutler. »

La langue du Lord s'engouffra dans l'antre humide qu'elle lui offrait et il plongea son nez dans les odeurs fortes de sueur et d'excitation de la femme. Sur lui, Tia ondula ses hanches, le visage extatique.

« Plus profond. » Exigea-t-elle.

Le vernis affecté que Cutler mettait dans tous ses actes sauta et il s'empressa de la contenter. Sa bouche emprisonna les lèvres de Tia Dalma et un long gémissement échappa à la femme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle s'arracha à son baiser et se redressa. Fou d'excitation, Beckett haleta. Un regard supérieur salua sa capitulation et Tia s'empara d'une cordelette. Avec un soupir, elle se glissa sur son sexe tout en passant la corde autour du cou de Beckett. Le cœur du lord fit un bond dans son torse mais avant qu'il ait songé à protester, elle entama un va et vient aussi profond que rapide. Frustré mais aussi excité, Cutler arc bouta son corps tandis qu'elle jouait avec lui. Le cœur du Lord n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, son sexe était si gonflé qu'il en était douloureux mais pourtant, elle ne lui accordait pas la délivrance qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux. En cet instant, il oublia son ambition et ses desseins. Finalement, Tia s'abattit sur lui avec un violent coup de rein et Beckett gémit en sentant l'orgasme tour proche. Sans hésiter, Tia resserra la corde autour de son cou et un glapissement étranglé échappa à Beckett tandis qu'il jouissait en elle, tremblant de tout son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, Tia desserra la cordelette et se pencha sur lui.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça te plairait, » susurra-t-elle.

Le visage violacé, Beckett ne répondit pas. Son cœur cognait si fort dans son torse qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser.

« Rejoins-moi dans la pièce voisine dès que tu seras prêt. » lui lança-t-elle avant de le détacher.

**()()**

Lorsque Beckett la rejoignit un long moment plus tard, elle avait repris sa place à table. Cutler lui lança un regard de biais, vaguement écœuré par sa crasse à présent que son désir avait été satisfait.

« Je vais te dire comment trouver le coffre, mais en échange tu dois me faire une promesse Cutler. »

Le lord se laissa tomber sur un siège, plus ébranlé par l'aventure qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà payé.

- William Turner, il doit rester en vie à tout prix. Le coupa Tia.

- William Turner?

- Souviens t'en, il ne doit pas mourir. Quand à ce que tu cherches, le compas de Jack Sparrow t'y mènera, » annonça Tia avec un gracieux sourire.

Beckett se crispa et elle lui désigna la porte.

« Rejoins le monde que tu as tellement désiré Cutler mais n'oublie pas, si tu brises notre accord, je te briserai à mon tour. »

**()()**

Mercer leva un sourcil à la vue du visage blême de Beckett. Ce dernier monta en chaloupe et inspira longuement.

« Ramez Mercer. » Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment puis Beckett se détendit.

« Bien, cette expédition fut un triomphe total mon cher Mercer.

- Où allons-nous ensuite ? »

Beckett resta silencieux un moment, occupé à se remémorer sa curieuse escale.

« Dites-moi Mercer, est ce que le nom de William Turner vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Beckett.

- C'est le nom du forgeron qui va épouser la fille du Gouverneur Swann dans quelques jours.

- Où cela ?

- A Port Royal, Monsieur.

- Port Royal, répéta Beckett d'une voix songeuse. N'est-ce pas là-bas que Sparrow a été vu pour la dernière fois ?

- En effet Monsieur, on dit même que Turner et sa fiancée ont couvert sa fuite.

- Vous m'en direz tant, ricana Beckett. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'interrompre cette union ? »

Mercer lui sourit avec froideur et l'aida à remonter à bord de la frégate qu'ils avaient empruntée pour leur voyage.

« Autre chose Lord Beckett ?

- Oui, j'aimerai un bain, répondit le Lord encore rempli de dégout au souvenir de la crasse de Tia. Et une fille aussi, une des esclaves fera l'affaire, vous veillerez à faire verser au capitaine l'équivalent de son prix, je doute qu'elle finisse le voyage. »

**()()**

Beckett se glissa dans son bain et s'accorda un sourire. Tia Dalma l'avait peut être dominé cette fois mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser recommencer. Une fois qu'il posséderait le cœur de Jones, il s'attacherait à détruire la Confrérie des Pirates. Et une fois devenu le Maître des Océans, il ferait payer à Calypso son humiliation mais en attendant…. Beckett coula un regard en direction du tison qu'il avait pris la peine de faire chauffer et reporta son attention sur la beauté sombre envoyée par Mercer. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage à sa vue, la fille était parfaite, aussi sombre que Tia Dalma. Bientôt, elle connaitrait ses plus sombres désirs puis mourrait. Tout comme Tia Dalma une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but songea-t-il avant de boire avec délicatesse le cognac qu'il avait exigé pour accompagner son repos.


End file.
